


Livrai-nos do mal

by anjosetsuna



Series: Droubbletober - Cuidado com a Cuca (Brazilian folklore) [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brazilian Folklore, Double Drabble, Gen, droubble, folclore brasileiro, mula sem cabeça
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-08-16 16:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anjosetsuna/pseuds/anjosetsuna
Summary: "Mas livrai-nos do mal. Amém."





	Livrai-nos do mal

O jovem pároco via ao longe as chamas na escuridão, estava no fundo da sacristia, o barulho de cascos pesados no chão havia o acordado. Pensou ser o boitatá devido ao recente assassinato na região, mas o choro feminino logo alcançou seus ouvidos, ele aumentava junto com o trote desenfreado.

Seus joelhos cederam ao solo em temor, abraçou o terço em reza fervorosa enquanto observava a criatura pavorosa se aproximar cada vez mais. As chamas ardentes da cabeça iluminavam a noite mais que a própria lua cheia.

A mula em disparada lhe acertou em cheio, parando em cima de si com pisadas severas em seu tronco, o terço caiu de uma de suas mãos trêmulas com o baque, com a outra pegou um pequeno camafeu de seu hábito, espetando a perna da criatura em uma de suas investidas contra si.

A reza do pároco diminuía como a fúria da mula sem cabeça, que agora tornava-se uma moça desolada em prantos, que em vão tentava estancar uma das feridas no peito do homem pisoteado.

— Perdão Padre, perdão.

A mão ferida do homem lhe acariciou o rosto uma última vez gentilmente, terminando sua prece em um sussurro.

— Mas livrai-nos do mal. Amém...

**Author's Note:**

> E lá se vai mais um padre morto :P


End file.
